jay_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
RandomToons
is an international children's entertainment brand founded by RandomWorks in May 2007. History Coming soon! Shows and movies * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * 6teen * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Angela Anaconda * Babar * Beverly Hills Teen Club * Beyblade V-Force * The BFG * Best Ed * Big And Hairy * Birdz * Blaster's Universe * Bommi & Friends * Boo & Me * Cake * Camp Lazlo * Caillou gets Grounded * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Chop Socky Chooks * Chowder * Chip n' Orbit * Chuck Finn * Chucklewood Critters * Count Duckula * Corduroy * Cyberchase * Danger Mouse * Dexter's Laboratory * Dinosaur Island * DinoSquad * Donkey Kong Country * Eyewitness * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Evil Con Carne * The Fairly OddParents * Fat Dog Mendoza * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Franklin * Grossology * Grim and Evil * Greeny Phatom * Gulliver's Travels * Hamtaro * Home Movies * Iz and the Zizzles * Jane and the Dragon * Jass Time * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jay's World * Just for Laughs: Gags * Little Bear * M.A.S.K. * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Max & Ruby * Medabots * Monster by Mistake * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Parents Are Aliens * Ned's Newt * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * Ocean Star: The Quest * Out of Jimmy's Head * Powerpuff Girls Z * Pecola * Pelswick * Phineas and Ferb * Primo * Purple and Brown * Rainbow Brite * Redwall * Rescue Heroes * Richie Faxx * Rolie Polie Olie * Round the Twist * Rupert * Rugrats * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sally Bollywood * Scout's Safari * Seven Little Monsters * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Shrek * Shelldon * Spheres * SpongeBob SquarePants * Snake Tales * Snow Day * Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) * Sonic Underground * Speed Racer (anime) * Stickin Around * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Super Mario World * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * The Berenstain Bears * The Magic School Bus * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * The New Adventures of Madeline * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * The Prince and the Pauper * The Story of Tracy Beaker * The Secret Saturdays * The Trojan Horse * The Wiggles * The Jaybross Show * The Nachbross Show * The Cramp Twins * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * The Amazing World of Gumball * Timon and Pumbaa * Turbo Dogs * Tokyo Mew Mew * Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea * Wallace and Gromit * Wimzie's House * The Wind in the Willows Not all of the above shows available in all areas. Programming blocks Rise and Shine Rise and Shine was started in November 2007. it was a two hour morning block on RandomToons that targeted towards preschoolers and runs Monday to Friday from 8:00AM to 10:00AM. Shows on the block were Pinky Dinky Doo, Oswald, Caillou and The Backyardians. The Comedy Zone It started in 2008. it was a three hour block featuring Comedy shows. RandomToons Popcorn It was a movie block on RandomToons. Category:Channels